Only Exception
by xXPercidiaJacksonXx
Summary: Major Percabeth fluff. Songfic: The Only Exception by Paramore.


_Written for Skywriter5's Prompt Contest_

**SONG:_ The Only Exception by Paramore_**

**_Bold & Italics: Song_**

Regular: From the series

_Italics: Percy's thoughts before he and Annabeth dated._

_Italic & Underline: A scene I made up._

* * *

><p><strong><em>When I was was younger, I saw my daddy cry, and curse at the wind.<em>**

**_He broke his own heart and I watched, as he tried to reassemble it._**

"Your mother is a queen among women," Poseidon said wistfully. "I had not met such a mortal woman in a thousand years. Still... I am sorry you were born, child."

**_And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget._**

She wiped a tear off her cheek. "You sound so much like your father," she said. "He offered to stop the tide for me once. He offered to build me a palace at the bottom of the sea. He thought he could solve all my problems with a wave of his hand."

**_And that was the day that I promised, I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist._**

_Mom and Dad are obviously heartbroken that they can't be together... I never want that to happen to me. I'll never fall in love._

**_But darlin' you are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception._**

_Percy brought Annabeth to the beach. Annabeth held his hand tightly, and kissed him on the cheek._

_"You're the only exception for me," Percy said. "I love you, Annabeth."_

_"I love you too, Percy." She sat down, and so did Percy. Annabeth rested her head on Percy's shoulder. "I wish this would last forever."_

**_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul, that love never lasts._**

_"Love never lasts, Percy," Aphrodite told him. "But true love stays forever."_

**_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone, or keep a straight face._**

_Annabeth and I can't be together. Our parents are rivals... We've got to be alone, without each other._

_**And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance.**_

_I've always stayed away from girls. What makes Annabeth any different? _

**_And up until now I had sworn with myself that I'm content with loneliness._**

_I'm fine being single. I have been for a while, I'm sure I can stay that way, but Annabeth... I'm starting to have feelings for her..._

**_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._**

_It's not worth it. She'll probably break your heart, and not even care._

**_You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception._**

_Ananbeth kissed Percy before he went to battle a empousa. __"Stay safe."_

_"I will. 'Cause I never want to loose you. You're the exception I made, and I will always love you."_

_Annabeth's eyes teared up as Percy ran to the empousa._

**_I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of what's in front of me here._**

"Hold on, Seaweed Brain." It was Annabeth's voice, much clearer now. "You're not getting away from me that easily."

**_I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up, leave me with some proof it's not a dream._**

_Annabeth was polishing her knife in her cabin when she heard a knock on the door. She looked who it was and smiled. "Come on in, Seaweed Brain."_

_"Sure thing, Wise Girl." He walked in and sat on Annabeth's bed, right beside her. She leaned in for a kiss, and Percy could feel her lips as he opened his eyes, and saw Annabeth._

_"Good morning, Seaweed Brain," she said. "I thought you'd never wake up, so I had to give you a reason to." She smiled sweetly._

_"It was a good reason," Percy agreed and gave her a crooked smile._

**_Ooh, ooh..._**

**_You are the only exception. You are the only only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception._**

_"Annabeth, you're the only exception for me," Percy announced as he got on one knee and took out a black velvet box. "Will you marry me?"_

**_You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception._**

_She was the exception I made for my promise. And I ended up marrying her._

**_And I'm on my way to believing. Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>FIN<span>**

Awwww, cute Percabeth fluff. Not bad for my first Songfic, eh? I might be doing more of these soon.

Sorry if you don't like the underline...

R

E

V

I

E

W

~Percidia Jackson


End file.
